


[podfic] gonna give all my secrets away

by Green, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, POV Derek, Phone Sex, Podfic, Stiles just wants to make it okay, Stress Relief, Sub Derek, Underage (Stiles is 16), derek is secretly a sub but thinks he can't have that anymore, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He feels helpless, and not in the good way. Not in the way he needs to feel, the way that means freedom. Being the Alpha means not getting to feel that anymore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] gonna give all my secrets away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gonna give all my secrets away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644115) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:** Dom/sub, secrets and lies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Phone Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Alpha Derek, Stress Relief, Dom Stiles, Sub Derek, derek is secretly a sub but thinks he can't have that anymore, Stiles just wants to make it okay, POV Derek, Kink Negotiation, Underage (Stiles is 16)  
 ****

 **Music:**[Breaking Up My Bones [Acoustic]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdVWUH6e1lE), as performed by Vinyl Theatre  
  
 **Length:**  00:45:26  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_gonna%20give%20all%20my%20secrets%20away_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
